User talk:Gamemakergm
Welcome Hi, welcome to Moshi Monsters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Moshlings page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Hi there I think coordinating a real time meeting via IRC would be a bit problematic (due to real life and probably time zone differences). Nevertheless, I'd be happy to hear any ideas/suggestions you have regarding the wiki. I applied for Admin status two days ago, I'm hoping they will grant it. Csabo 19:50, January 7, 2011 (UTC) On being an admin If you want to go for it, give it a shot, you have my support. I asked to get admin rights but it's been put on hold - while others got admin rights granted immediately. That was... disappointing. I don't understand why they don't just grant it to all active users, it's not like there should be only one admin (paraphrasing the rules: "the admin is not a person who is in charge"). Anyway, we just need someone - anyone - to be able to delete horrible pages. I tried renaming them - it works, and it's the best thing next to deletion. At least they won't show up in the search and the auto suggest. However, Wikia throttled my "move" action after two pages. Until you're an admin I suggest we do this: "move" pages to be "zzz_delete_me_###" where ### is the next number in the sequence. Best regards, Csabo 03:09, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Moving Seems like they only throttle the actions if you do more than a few per minute. I've been able to slowly rename them. However, if you have an automated way that makes this easier... Go for it by all means. Csabo 04:06, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Moving I was wrong about moving, all it does is it add a redirect (which I could have done manually anyway). It doesn't get rid of the original page, which would be the whole point. If someone starts searching for "t", the auto suggest still brings up This game sucks. It's sad to see our hard work marred by such stuff. I hope someone becomes an admin and clears it up eventually. Csabo 00:27, January 9, 2011 (UTC) I can now delete pages (good bye, useless stuff). I'm not sure how to make you a bureaucrat, I'll have to spend some more time to figure things out. The front page is in dire need of updating as well, so there's work to be done :-) You are now a bureaucrat on this wiki. Happy editing! About Renaming The Secrets... According to the moshling zoo, their names are secret 3 and secret 4. So is it okay if I did that? (p.s. if you want to contact me on Moshi Monsters, I'm plantsvszombies00. You're cruel you deleted my page:( An admin for the moshi monsters wiki Hi from me, i would like to become an admin for the moshi monsters wiki as i have good experience of it and can edit and type lots of pages for safety.Any questions/talking messages should be posted on my talk page if needed and i would get to you as soon as possible.Please remember too that i am 9,not an adult yet and i have experience on moshi monsters on my account,cati886.Please keep your answers on my talk page if needed! cati886-caitlin ♥x♥o 09:01, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Eco green community & environment hello, please go to http://ecogreenenvironment.wikia.com/wiki/Eco_Green_Environment_Wiki and help create pages and edit them to help users and people to know the meanings of being eco green and make an imagination creatable world where all follow the rules and keep a clean and eco green environment and community together! cati886-caitlin ♥x♥o 20:41, February 25, 2011 (UTC) admin Ok,i am already on it so we can talk about being an admin and what you said! my knicknames cati886. cati886-caitlin ♥x♥o 07:21, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Please help. Hi, I'm too young to have a wiki account but I use this wiki to help me in the game. Anyway someone is putting stuff on the wiki that isn't true and my sister (who is on a different wiki) said I should tell an admin. The pages are: Luvlis and Zommers. I haven't seen any others but there could be more. 10:49, April 16, 2011 (UTC) About Moshiluverforever You know the user user:Moshiluverforever, if you see what she wrote on the bit where it says About my Monster, and the end of the sentence, it says swear words, just like the F word, Slag, and B word. Smoothie77 11:54, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Hiya! I have listened to your post on my talkpage,thank you for it.I even have been waiting for you to come but you seem to not.How else am i able to become a Admin for the moshi monster's wiki?Well,goodbye for now and i am creating and editing other user's pages and mine. cati886-caitlin ♥x♥o 16:59, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Advise Can you give me some advise to become an admin? Thank you. Smoothie77 18:19, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Not Good! Did you know user:Domdomrules is only 11 years old? Smoothie77 18:31, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Actually that's my account,Domdomrules's age is private,don't put it all over the internet I don't think this page is suppose to be at this wiki I found a page called All of poppet's popplings I don't think this page is needed,if it was even ment to be here,sorry if I am wrong moshiluverforever 23:47, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Domdomrules He is 11. According to his Moshi Monsters Account, he is! Here is the link: http://www.moshime.com/domdomrules Smoothie77 15:30, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Have you seen any great editors on the wiki? Hi, Ok,I'll leave you to think about it.One question,in the Moshi Monsters Wiki,I like to congratulate users on their edits to pages although that if some are giving the same information,I'm tempted to tell them that they have put in the same information as before.Have you seen any great editors on the wiki?I think Smoothie77 has done a lovely job on a few of her pages she's edited.Possibly the ones who've done a great job,haven't signed out for a long time.Well,I'll hope to chat to you soon. Bye! cati886-caitlin ♥x♥o 06:28, May 2, 2011 (UTC) A page on the wiki Hiya, I've been searching the wiki today and I clicked on this link, http://moshimonsters.wikia.com/wiki/Lady_greise but as you can see,this isn't to do with moshi monsters so I think it should be edited or deleted and I think the user might of meant Lady Goo Goo for the name.If you agree,please move this page as it doesn't belong in the Moshi Monsters Wiki as it isn't an existing topic as you can search for. cati886-caitlin ♥x♥o 16:23, May 2, 2011 (UTC) MoshiLuverForever MoshiLover forverr has bad words on her page again... Oh God! User Talk Page:90.222.101.133 put a swear word on my talk page. It said: User: Smoothie77TheFuckingNobHead. It deleted it. Will you ban him? If the link doesn't work, just search him on this wiki! Smoothie77 15:32, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Moshi Monsters Owner What's your owner name on Moshi Monsters? Smoothie77 18:49, May 27, 2011 (UTC) :D D to you too! Loveboy01 07:21, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Hi to you too! Hi There! And yeah, I guess I am an active contributor. I've been adding links and creating some pages lately. :) - Hockeysocks3 WOAH!! I never meant my blog post Dustbin Beaver as a Moshling? to be THAT much of a talk of the `wiki` town!!! Now it has 106 comments!! OMG! XD BAD WORDS ON THE I.G.G.Y PAGE! Please game maker gm delete all of the comments with fuck in on the page I.G.G.Y. Help Me I'm Desperate! :( Someone deleted all of my content on my profile and i think it was A Wikia Contributer! Please tell me if you can lock your profile so noone apart from you can edit it! Thanks :)! Loveboy01 12:15, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Report I would like to report that Loveboy01 is 8 years old according to Moshi Monsters. Smoothie77, 16/08/11, TALK TO ME!! Admin Please can I become a admin, here is some information: I can report abuse, arguing and being mean to any admin. I love being apart of this wiki. I could be able to ban anyone who has being mean/causing arguing/causing chaos on this wiki. I can make pages better by redoing them. For example: if there were swear words on a page, I would make it better and delete it. Thank you for your time. I hope I become a admin someday! Thank you. Smoothie77, 16/08/11, TALK TO ME!! Thank you! Thank you very much! And I said I can report any people BEING mean to any admin. Smoothie77, 16/08/11, TALK TO ME!! Something... I went to Wikia Labs and activated Achiecements! I thought it would help the wiki grow and make it look good and popualar. If you do not like it, you can go and unactivate it. [[nyan.jpgLoveboy01nyan.jpg]] 18:19, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Is flashy a confirmed moshling because I think the page should be deleted, or at least until thins moshling is confirmed. Admin Rights Hi I'm not sure if this is the right channel to follow, but I was wondering if it would be possible to get admin rights. I know this is a little forward to ask after only being a member for a week, but I feel I have the right credentials, plenty of enthusiam, a lot of spare time on my hand (I have decided to take a break from the rat race for a while), and an eye for details, and a very good knowledge of wikis/forums/web dev etc. Recently, I have fighting a losing battle against the spammers, although I can rename dogdy pages, it just puts a redirect in, which means that the original is still visible until delete. I have also been correcting a lot of the misinformation and removing outright rumours, swearing and other nonsense. I would really like to make a contribution to this wiki as I have a large amount of relevant information, images, and various other Moshi monster related stuff that I have gathered while playing and writing the two guides that I have compiled. Although I do plan to expand on these guides, I figured this wiki would be a perfect repository for this info. The main reason for my request is that I noticed there has been very little admin activity over the past month (e.g. Many outstanding page delete requests etc.). I am not sure what the difference in permissions is between an Admin and a bureaucrat, but I have submitted an admin request which doesn't seem to have had any changes since I submitted it. (My request is here) Many thanks in advance. Craig Daddycraigie 22:47, September 13, 2011 (UTC) P.S. I posted a similar message to Csabo, but have received no response as of yet. Admins Can you give me the list of all of the Admins of this wikipedia? Thank you. Smoothie77 13:00, September 18, 2011 (UTC) IMPORTANT! Go to page MrMoshi and if you scrowl down to the comments you will see A Wikia Conributor has put pictures of people having you know what, I can't say this incase little kids see this, but I'll give you a hint. It's like, people kissing, doing it, and it starts with se. And I really like the popstar Jorax <-------- more of a hint with the x. Smoothie77 15:55, September 19, 2011 (UTC) I'll ban him!! About Being an Admin May I be a Rollback and a Chatmoderator too please?? Thank you. Smoothie77 10:55, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Trial: Hi i am a little confused, am i a chat moderator, rollback, or both? Wr12 23:14, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Blocked: can you please block this user: http://moshimonsters.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/94.197.163.103 Look at some of their "contributions". Wr12 23:27, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Another user you can look at: http://moshimonsters.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/188.220.91.155 Wr12 18:33, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Admin Request: Hey Gamemakergm, I got some more edit's and was wondering about becoming an admin in the near future? My request is here: http://moshimonsters.wikia.com/wiki/Moshi_Monsters_Wiki:Request_for_Adminship/Wr12 Thank you for your time, Wr12 01:28, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Awards I made it into a blog post http://moshimonsters.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Wr12/Contributor_of_the_Week_Award Wr12 14:02, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Leaving Hi! I have to leave this wikipedia because my parents want me off here :( because it's sometimes rude on here. I am sorry, but I am leaving forever! Please, I would my BFF, Pokemon15 to replace me please!!! -Smoothie77, bye now! Smoothie77 16:08, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Admin Request Hello there! My name's Jared, and I would like to become a admin. I've been a admin for the Nintendo Wiki, Fantendo Wiki, and Pokémon Wiki. I've experienced adminship and would like to be one, and whoever I see swearing I will ban them right away! Thank you. Pokemon15 14:27, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Could you put the cloud background back up. Loveboy deleted it when he put a halloween background up. Wr12 22:10, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Oops! My sister goes on my computer sometimes and tries to cause trouble! Sorry GMGM about that! User:Loveboy01 15:01, November 6, 2011 (UTC) MonoBook? I've started to think that the MonoBook mode would make this wiki look more professional, just asking you before I do it so I do not get into trouble again! O_o Loveboy01 19:17, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Someone changed it to MonoBook!A A few miniutes ago, I saw that the Moshi Wiki had MonoBook ticked! I susspect Wr12... Loveboy01 18:53, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Do you think Clumsyme22 should be an admin? He has been contributor of the week 3 times in a row, and he deserves to be an admin. Just seeing what you think. Loveboy01 10:50, November 15, 2011 (UTC) CC: Message to Administrators: Changing global themes Hi all (this is a message to all active admins) I don't mean to be rude, but I noticed that someone had changed the Moshi Monsters Wiki image in the banner to one which in my opinion is a poor quality image. It is blurry and pixelated, and doesn't have a transparency channel, which makes the site look unprofessional. Besides, isn't it a little early to be going into Christmas dress. After all, we are not a retailer. I know everyone is just trying to do their best, but could we please try to consult other administrators when making global changes such as that, which affect the look and feel of the site. While on the subject of admin. Do we really have to put a template on locked pages to tell people that they are locked? They can easily see be the fact that the edit option is not available. In my opinion (again), the locked template just makes the page look untidy. Thanks for reading this. Craig Daddycraigie 22:59, November 15, 2011 (UTC) New logo? I spent about 2/3 weeks designing this, and remmeber that I need permission. Loveboy01 20:51, November 19, 2011 (UTC) OK! I'll tweak it a bit. Loveboy01 21:00, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Tweaked! Loveboy01 21:03, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Loveboy01: To do a decent job of things like this you really need to start with scalable (vector) image and edit it in a vector editing package like Adobe Illustrator, not Photoshop or other photo editing software. That way you can save it any size even poster sized without losing resolution. The only way to get the vector images other than asking Mindcandy is to extract them from the shockwave file, which is quite an involved process. Daddycraigie 04:59, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Weird Behaviour! Hi Sorry to bug you, but you this is for your information (I posted on LoveBoy01's talk page). What's up with his "Loose Cannon" like behaviour recently? Cheers Craig Cc: "Whatever are you up to!! : Loveboy01. What are you doing?! Why did you delete the perfectly decent MoPod codes page and replace it with your own page with hardly any information in it? Also what's with the comment "Idiot. Daddycraigie created this!" : http://moshimonsters.wikia.com/index.php?title=List_of_Secret_Codes&action=history : Based on some of the stuff you have been getting up to lately I'm beginning to think more and more that you don't have the maturity to be an administrator on this site!!!" : Daddycraigie 23:36, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the update. Daddycraigie 09:16, November 25, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Did you change the permissions yet, because they still show as admin? Oh, yeah. It was really late last night that I forgot to do it. 18:14, November 25, 2011 (UTC) This may be a bit early, but I am asking for adminship. I have been on Moshi Monsters for 3 years now, and have all moshlings exept unreleasead and Nipper. Moshimoshimoshi 19:07, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Moshi Fanon! I will make you an admin on fanon! along with the other main admins on here, excluding Tigan as he has been inactive for AGES now. Loveboy01 Look behind you! 09:39, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Phineas and Ferb fanon wiki and Phineas and Ferb wiki are linked. Loveboy01 Back on the Block! Hey! Its me, Smoothie77. I am back now!! :D Can you make me an admin again? Thanks! Smoothie77 10:30, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Tingaling and Mystery Moshling I have a Moshi Monsters Top Trumps Card, and it is Tingaling. As the page is locked, I wanted to add the info onto the page. Could you do it? Thanks. Species: Tingaling the Kitten of Good Fortune Info: Good luck befalls! Any monsters who stumbles upon a Kitten of Good Fortune, particularly if it's magic neck bell is tinkling. Remember to wave if you see one because these mystic Moshlings can spread joy and happiness with just one wave of the paw. And also, I have another Top Trump Moshi Monsters card and this Mystery Moshling is called Oidar the Musical BeamBox, and it's in the Tunies and it's a radio. Could you add a page please? Thanks! Here's the info: If your bored listening to the Ye Olde Classical music, then pop down Horrods and buy yourself a Musical BeamBox because these Moshlings are the new Hippy Hop Hops in town and know how to rock! These Moshlings also love to hear the Squeezy TinkleHuffs sing and the Jolly Tubthumpers banging theirselfs because all they want is music and loud joy, so get ready to do some dancing and the Ye Olde Singing with these mashed-up Moshlings because everyone is gonna think you a rocking dude! Smoothie77 14:49, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Hi Gamemakergm! I've just been editing and checking when I found a page called 'Can't go to sleep'. I deleted it but I thought you would like to know the user/IP address is 'A Wikia Contributor aka 86.30.189.129'. Vikster 17:42, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Adminship Hello, I was wondering if I could become an Admin. I edit here every day, I have created multiple pages, I heavily edited the underground disco, have deleted spam on pages and I am a nice person all round. I would of put up a request for adminship, but I can't find the correct page! I know lots abou Moshi Monsters, and am capable of creating pages of maybe Moshi Monster books, and editing them with lots of information. Thanks for taking time to read this, and I hope tyou consider it. N0ScOpZ 20:31, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Re:Meep Ok, i will do my best N0ScOpZ (talk) 19:03, January 26, 2012 (UTC) The Promotion Cheers bud, and yes I will help you out slot because I am on a laptop almost all the time. But I might be a little bit less active because my laptop is broken so I have to use my dads :3 thnx anyway UserN0ScOpZ talk 15:24, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Page Amount Drop Hi, if you noticed the amount of pages droppingit's because of me deleting loads of spam/rubbish UserN0ScOpZ talk 17:20, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Btw does my sig look gold, green and red?? Hiya It's Smoothie77 here, but I created a new account. Cuz my old one got hacked. So can I become a admin again once I made over 150 edits? Thanks :) Star178 19:18, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Gabby Page Can you unlock the Gabby page for me please so I can edit it? Thanks :) BTW, I have made over 60 edits so far at the moment. I'm doing good lolz! LizardMaster178, February 27th, 2012 19:14 (UTC). Lady GooGoo page Can you unlock the Lady GooGoo page for me please, thanks :) Star178 17:06, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Fluffies Page Can you unlock the Fluffies page please? Thanks :) Star178 12:33, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Admin Hiya again! I have made over 150 edits, and I would like to become a admin. I have experienced being a admin before, and people trust me with the rights. I will make good edits and look out for any people who are doing the wrong thing, and I will block them if I have to. I will protect pages if there are silly edits on them, lol. Thanks for reading! :) Star178 13:42, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Answer Can you answer my last message please, lol? Thanks Star178 20:14, March 6, 2012 (UTC) DeRpAgEnEsS Dude, we need a few more Admins. Me & you are the only active Admins left. Daddycraigie, Wr12, Csabo, PRKoneko and Tigan Barkwater are long gone. I think you should promote LizardMaster178 becuase he has been one before and can be trusted and/or Clumsyme72 for he can be trusted and I think they both have the right potential. Your choice, but we are going to have to do something fast UserN0ScOpZ talk 21:47, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Re:Silly Ok, just making sure. UserN0ScOpZ talk 07:55, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Problem Loveboy01 Derp Face Loveboy01 is being annoying. Lizard banned him from chat becuase apparently he has been swearing and harraassing him. I know Loveboy has done things like this before. Just though I'd let you know. Also, I am going to check his account on other wikis, and see if he is as bad on them as he is on here. Peace out, UserN0ScOpZ talk 12:28, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Update: He is an admin one the happy appy wikia and the founder of Worldpedia. However, he has been banned from chat on the MLP wiki and has been banned multiple times on the creepy pasta wiki. UserN0ScOpZ talk 12:32, March 11, 2012 (UTC) ........... I have dire news. LizardMaster178 has informed me that Loveboy01 said he was coming back to the Moshi Monsters wiki. Wether this means he will betray us again I don't know. Kepp your eyes out............ N0ScOpZ Isn't Blingo so awesome? 18:41, March 15, 2012 (UTC) What have done......... I think we made the wrong choice making Lizard an admin. For some reason, he thinks he has more power than me. In chat, he classes spam as repeatedly posting emoticons and will kick ban you for it like that. He also is a liar. He has been saying that he emailed Mojang and asked them about the Moshlings, and he said that they told him about a few new sets coming out. I find this hard to belive. Also he said that Chipstick1 is a friend of his mother. Again, whether or not this is true I don't know, but I find it unlikely. He lied also. He marked a page for deletion which was called "When is the next mission". Now, this page was created by a New User. He marked it for deletion (fine), but as a reason he put "Not needed Person who did this is really stupid". I said to him, that was mean. You could of explained that you ask people that, not make a page. He then said, I did not do that. I replied saying not to lie to me, as I know he did. And then, he put back in these exact words: "For the last time, I DID NOT DO IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Someone probably hacked into my account or something and did it (I changed my password incase) and if I did do it, I can't remember. BUT I KNOW I DIDN'T DO IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh, and last thing, your not the boss of me, thank you very much". This is obviously a llie because, if someone was going to hack into your account, you wouldn't just mark a page fore deletion and call the person stupid. You would mess things up wouldn't you. I don't know what you want to do about this, I just thought I would inform you before it happens again. N0ScOpZ Isn't Blingo so awesome? 00:32, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Things and Stuff... Gamemakergm, I know what I did was wrong, and I forgot what I did. I realise I'm such a evil idiot, but listen what N0ScOpZ has said to me in the chat the other day: "LizardMaster178: So, who do you think has the most power on the wiki?", N0ScOpZ: Gamemakergm of course, but I have more power OVER YOU LIZARD!!, LizardMaster178: Is that so? Maybe I should tell Gamemakergm then..." there's some proof. Secondly, N0ScOpZ has been banned from the Call Of Duty Wiki chat. He put rude links to rude sites on there and said really mean things, so he got banned. Then, I don't trust N0ScOpZ. And since he's 11, how did he get links to rude sites? O_O And I did lots of things for N0ScOpZ, like help him do his signature, editing his profile, etc. Plus, sorry for what I did :) 9:45, March 18, 2012 (UTC) This is such a lie. I didn't say you have more power over you, you did. Secondly, I hqve never been banned on the CoD wiki chat, you can ask CoD4 or anyone else. I never posted rude links onto the chat as I never even go on it. Visit my talk page on it if you dont belive me. If you get banned from chat or banned all together, you are notified. Correct? Just stop accting like a child and grow up N0ScOpZ Isn't Blingo so awesome? 09:56, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Stupid and Idiot I'm a idiot and I'm stupid. To be honest, I would like to shoot myself cause I think I deserve it. I'm sorry for everything, I don't even deserve to live or be on this website. Should I leave? It's hard making decisons 19:55, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Report user:78.101.174.254 edited my profile. On the "What Moshling Am I Trying to Get?" section, I put White Fang from the Puppies set. He changed it to "White Fang from the Fu***** Uglies set. Ugh!". It's rude O_O 16:54, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Admin: Clumsyme22 I think he should promote Clumsyme22 has a admin. He is trustful, good at editing, and he looks out for anything bad on this wiki. I think he should be one!! Since he has made 610 edits, I think he's doing great! Do you agree? 17:08, March 2, 2012 (UTC)